1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a test board and a test system for a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, most semiconductor integrated circuits are tested by automatic test equipment (ATE) for increasing yield of the semiconductor integrated circuits. Electric characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuits are tested by the ATE. Power supply voltages and input signals are applied to the semiconductor integrated circuits, and output signals are measured for testing the electric characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuits.
However, the conventional ATE only can measure the electric characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuits, and a mounting set test cannot be easily performed on a set application circuit that has the same configuration as an environment where the semiconductor integrated circuits are actually used. Therefore, when a user configures the semiconductor integrated circuits as a set application circuit and uses the set application circuit, problems in the set application circuit frequently occur and thus there is a need for additional testing of the set application circuit.